Code Geass: Zero Of The Truth
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: Lelouch, had chosen his path and wore the mask of Zero. But certain events can alter everything, indeed the future holds many possibilities. So let us go back to the beginning of it all. Warning a slightly differnt story, Fem!Lelouch, full Summary inside.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** Hello there precious readers! It's me! Ace-AttorneyFan13! I am, most likely, the worst author in the history of FF. I have so many stories that I didn't update but I keep on writing new stories. Oh well, when I get an idea I have to type it to satisfy myself. Sorry for being so selfish... I'll just end my life...

**Lelouch:** No, you will see this story through! I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you to!

**Ace-AttorneyFan13:** Yes... your highness.

**Lelouch:** Good... This story sparked my interest so you will finish this,or die...

**Ace-AttorneyFan13:** ... I don't own Code Geass. Lelouch does...

**Full Summary:** Lelouch, had chosen his path and wore the mask of Zero. But certain events can alter everything, indeed the future holds many possibilities. So let us go back to the beginning of it all. If there was a way to change the world again, what would it take? My redone version with me changing things in order to fit things to some of the additions I had made. Warning a slightly differnt story, Fem!Lelouch, a new Zero, and some more...

* * *

><p>"And that is Checkmate..."<p>

"N-n-no way...!"

A cold and black knight was placed into its designated square that had officially ended the game. As the piece was placed the owner of it had grinned, it had a sinister aura about it that had given the Britannian noble chills.

"Now of course, as part of the deal. You'll be paying triple the amount right?"

The man could only stare at the board as he tried to comprehend his predicament. But, his nobility had made him wave at a nearby servant that had a brief case which is assumed to have a large sum of money. A blue head boy who was assumed as the chess player's companion took the case to examine it. With a cheery smirk on his face, he signaled with thumbs up to say that everything was in order.

They had left with no hesitation on their face. Leaving the large building they were in a minute ago, the blue head spoke up.

"Wow Lelouch! A new record of nine minutes! I didn't think you'd be able to do it this time."

"Oh please Rivalz, that man never had a chance at beating me. His moves were all predictable, just like any other Brittanian noble. All they believe in was power, so beating him was just a matter of time."

"This coming from a Britannian! Jeez! We're going to be late getting back to school."

They both chuckled thinking of what was going to happen when they got back to school. They, with cash at hand, headed towards a motorcycle with a side-cart. Before they could take it out all screens on the block had changed to the face of the Vice-Roy of area 11, Prince Clovis. He was making one of those speeches that seemed whole-hearted, but were nothing more than words, that informed about a terrorist incident not too long ago and that they should have a minute of silence.

Of course, the two teenagers had ignored the response and had school as their top priority. It seemed like everything would just play out like any other day. They'd be in school and have to deal with a bunch of paper work or worse, a festival...

But that would not be the case. Not for Lelouch...

* * *

><p>Momentary shock and fear were mixing through his mind. This situation was unprecedented; in fact it seemed so unlikely to happen anywhere but in stories based on one's imagination.<p>

Being taken by surprise in a terrorist vehicle, stuck in an unknown setting in which he could only deduce as a ghetto, meeting his first childhood friend whom has joined the Britannian army which both of them hated, finding a girl that Clovis would stop at nothing to give up, and now?

Staring at a uniformed group of soldiers who were aiming to kill him and Suzaku, the mentioned childhood friend. Under orders he was supposed to kill him, whether he was going to do it or not was still undecided. Lelouch could only think.

_This... Suzaku, will you do it. Will you kill me?_

Suzaku straightened up and with his firm voice answered his superior.

"I won't do it... I can't... I would never shoot at a civilian..."

Lelouch could only gawk at his response; he was still the same old Suzaku he knew. But it was short lived as the officer raised his pistol that he had offered him.

"That was a direct order! You damn scum! Oh well, that's too bad. I'll just have to kill you both...!"

An explosion had been triggered from the truck which had caused the ceiling to start to collapse on them.

"Retreat! Hurry up or we're all gonna end up dead!"

Suzaku could only stare wide eyed as the ceiling collapsed in between him and Lelouch, separating them from each other.

"**LELOUCH!**"

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Who are you? Why...? Why are those bastards after you?"<p>

Lelouch was filled with terminal anger, yet fear was also present on his face. He was in the middle of an apparent disaster as the distant sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard. The wrapped figure fell to the ground unable to get up from her current state; Lelouch took the time to calmly think of the situation as he had leaned against a wall to catch his breath regretting skipping all those gym classes. Soldiers were after him and this mysterious girl and him even though he had gotten away, it wouldn't before long till they will have found him. But what worried him as well was how he had no way to confirm his friend's safety.

He had to keep moving if he wanted to stay alive, he composed himself and decided to help the woman up. This life or death situation was already too much to take in; he did not need a death on his conscience as well. He needed to go back home, back to school, back to his friends, and back to Nunally...

* * *

><p>A figure was stealthily hiding in the shadows of what appeared to be hanger of sorts. She ducked behind a truck and opened the door as if she wanted to confirm her suspicions. She scanned the contents of the truck, turned around and threw a package, then quickly jumped into the driver's seat then drove off at a breathtaking speed that left tire marks on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I-I-is this how it's g-going to end...? Damn it! Not yet!<em>

A limp body was swimming in blood before him; the bullet hole could still be seen on her forehead. He was frozen in spot as the solider was just talking away; he knew it would not be long until he would meet his end.

It was all over, everything was going to end like this. He never thought that this would happen, before he would every try to reach his goal.

_Nunally...!_

The dead corpse then grasped his arm, as it did images had flowed into his mind and in a mere moment he stood up against the soldiers clutching his left eye. Instead of the pure fear he had on his face, it was replaced with a face full of power and arrogance with a smirk that had said all...

"... Die..."

* * *

><p>At the same moment a woman in another part of the area was inside a small trailer driving like mad. With fear and determination running through her veins, her adrenaline levels had gone beyond recognition with only one thought in her mind that had drove her this far.<p>

_I-I have to get out of here! All my work would have been for nothing! A-And...!_

This was all that was driving her as she looked for shelter from all the gunfire. Before reaching a nearby abandoned building, she swore a large explosion erupted from the ground as it shook for a mere second before subsiding. Not caring about it much, she went on course and drove straight towards the building.

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT IS THAT THI<strong>-..."

"Oi! P7, what happened! Report P7... Damnit!"

Lelouch could not take this in, a single Knightmare was thwarting his perfect strategy. One Knightmare was taking out all his forces that he had created with such ease, it was unnerving.

After he had used his Geass on the Royal Guard, he had to find a way to stop the violence and kill Clovis for what he had done. He had checked the Royal Guards to see if they had anything he could use. He had taken a pistol and luckily found a digital map of the Shinjuku Ghetto and it had all of the Britannian's military positions on it, perfect for his plan. He fled his initial position to the nearest building his stamina could take him and had begun his plan to change the tide of the battle using the terrorists' channel in order to build a force.

After completely decimating Clovis' army with the few soldiers and Knightmares he had things were looking bright. But now things were turning for the worst and no matter what he had tried to do it could not stop that Knightmare. Although he did not lose the battle completely. Being the coward Clovis, his mobile base was beginning to retreat due to lack of forces which was caused by Lelouch's attack. Lelouch thought he had sent the Knightmare to get rid of the terrorists, which meant that it was sent to clean up. Cursing his luck Lelouch decided to confront Clovis himself with his Geass and kill him.

That was the plan until the screech of tires could be heard nearby. Lelouch had taken out the pistol he was holding on to. Thinking it was a threat he decided to investigate and possibly have to shoot to kill if it was hostile. When he reached the room he had heard the screech, he found a small van which had nearly crashed into a nearby wall by mere centimeters. His first instinct was to slowly approach the vehicle, he was silent the whole time as gunfire and screams littered the background. He had reached the driver's seat after what had seemed like hours and peered in to see something he didn't really suspect.

A lone woman was gripping the wheel like her life depended on it, but she was shaking in total fear as her eyes were evidently widened. She was only staring ahead to the wall she almost crashed into. Not sure on how to react he did what he does best and analyzed her to grasp her so he could decide on his next action.

She had waist long hair that was a shade of blue yet was brighter and more different than another blue-head that he knows, she was probably in her early twenties with the figure that she had and her clothes that she wore he had sworn he had seen them before not too long ago.

Yes, it was the same straight jacket that the dead green haired girl had worn. This sparked his interest; she had some connection to the girl who gave him an extraordinary power. She did not seem to notice him staring through the window as she was panting like she had just seen death, so he decided to get her attention.

He cocked his gun, pointed it at the window and fired a round but making sure it missed her as it shattered both the window and windshield. This had put the woman into shock as her eyes showed complete fear as she turned to see the shooter. She was beyond frightened as her whole body was shaking just from the glare that this boy was directing to her as well as the pistol aimed at her. It was silent between the two and Lelouch was the one to break it.

"Get out of the car..."

She obediently complied and slowly got out of the car, hands up and thinking of only one thing.

_T-This boy, he's going to kill me...!_

"Now tell me, who are you?"

She gulped, almost reluctant to answer but complied anyway.

"M-M-My name is-is Nia... I-I was a scientist and engineer for Clovis..."

Lelouch heard the tone she had used for Clovis and how she had spoken, this revealed everything to him. He smirked.

"You were a lapdog for Clovis, what happened?"

That one questioned had stirred up something within her. When she remembered it the fury and pain she held in the whole time had been released.

"It was all because of that bastard!"

All the fear of the current situation she was in was gone and replaced with pure anguish of emotions.

"That man had taken everything from me! My life! My family! And everything that was me!"

She had fallen to the floor exhausted, but her eyes were being flooded with tears. She recalled her entire life story, and the tears had continuously fallen each time.

"I was originally Japanese, but a friend of mine was a high ranking Britannian officer who had told the emperor of the things I had done."

Lelouch could only listen, there was some sort of feeling that had told him to listen to her. Thinking she might benefit him later on, he decided to listen through this if only to get a better understanding of this Nia.

"The emperor forced me to work with them, threatening to kill my family. I did work for them, thinking that they were safe. I was wrong. They were killed shortly after the invasion of Japan... But they never told me! I was working with the people who killed my family for years! In fact I helped them kill Japan since I helped develop the Knightmare Frames! I didn't even know until a year ago..."

Lelouch could barely contain the information he was getting. Before him was one of the people who created Knightmares, and she was Japanese too. The more he heard, the more interested he became. She was saying so much about herself, he hadn't even used Geass on her yet.

"Why didn't you do anything then?"

When she answered he swore she heard her chuckle, a small light hearted laugh that sounded like she was mocking the very thought.

"Me? Alone, try to get revenge on the man who rules over a world superpower? That's just crazy..."

Yet she had disappointment in her voice as if she had hope of some sort. He decided he was getting a little off track, he still need to know more before he could take action.

"So, what was your connection to Clovis?"

Without any signs of hesitation she answered.

"Clovis had put together a group of scientist to study a woman who was abnormal and had green hair. I was one of them and studied her against my will. It was his pet project and no one would know about it. She seemed to be different from humans on a completely different level, it was so strange..."

"During the time we studied her I had gotten closer to the subject on a more personal level. One day, she had asked me if I wanted a power. A power that is beyond human comprehension yet would bring me solitude from the rest of the world. Losing everything, I accepted and she had given me Geass..."

This was the most shocking yet interesting thing Lelouch had heard. Clovis had gone behind the emperor's back to have a project, which could or couldn't have gotten him disinherited from the throne. And this lady also has the same ability as him. His thoughts had drifted of into thinking of ridding her. But he was interrupted and lost his train of thought.

"I was able to accomplish amazing feats with my Geass, I was almost able to complete a personal project, but word had gotten out and Clovis locked me up and started experimenting on me as well."

_That was where the straight-jacket came from..._

"I've been locked up and experimented on for four months, it was so painful..."

Her expression had been completely softened and just watching her was almost too painful, she had gone through so much it almost seemed impossible for it to happen. Before Lelouch could act accordingly, the woman had stood up from her position on the ground and was still talking.

"When the terrorists attacked, I was able to escape. But I had wanted more..."

She took out what appeared to be a remote detonator from her sleeve. Lelouch brought up the pistol, about to fire as she seemed to be a threat now. But was rudely cut off.

"I wanted **REVENGE!** I want to destroy **all of Britannia!** But most of all I want that damned emperor dead! So I'll start small... I've secretly placed explosives everywhere on Clovis' convoy. And this will kill him!"

She was gripping onto the controller so hard it almost seemed like it would break any minute.

Lelouch saw what this girl was like, in fact he could easily say that this Nia was a lot like him in a way, they had both gone through such horrid pasts and both held onto to the same ideals not to mention same vendetta against Britannia. It was satisfying to see that that single trigger would easily take Clovis' precious life. He wouldn't even have to do much. The Britannians had already stopped the stupid bloodshed after his impressive strategy and now all he had to do was wait for this girl to pull that god damn trigger.

He could hear the anger in her voice and the motive was surprisingly one he could very well relate to. He could understand the pain and hardships she had gone through like his own, but what he had that she didn't was someone he was willing do anything for. Lelouch had more than revenge driving him, that was the only difference between these two souls. Tainted with anger and sacrificing everything only to wish the death of one man to gain something that man had taken away from them, this was the sad truth that they both shared.

She had the tools to begin treading on the blood soaked path she had chosen; all that Nia needed to do was utilize it. The trigger was being shaken in her hand that was quivering with anticipation but also it had shaken due to some other factor.

"I-I... Who are you...?"

A simple question, one that many have answered from time to time but in all cases answers differ. That was a question Lelouch could answer, answer in many ways that questions his existence.

He was Lelouch vi Britannia, a Prince of Britannia that was 17th in line to be the next emperor. But was reduced to nothing but a simple person with nothing into the cruel world after revoking his name and was cut from the royal family. He was sent to Japan in order to become a political hostage along with his fragile sister and were both supposedly killed during the attack.

He was Lelouch Lamperouge, Britannian student of Ashford Academy who is the smartest student in the entire school body but has no physical endurance. Part of the student council which is the club run by Milly Ashford, granddaughter of the head master. Living a life of a normal student taking care of a sister who has lost so much.

They were both masks that he had worn, but simply, who was he really? He chuckled at the mere simplicity yet difficulty of such a question. His laugh was almost maniacal, echoing out through the entire building.

"W-W-Why are you laughing?"

"Oh! I am sorry, but it's just... Who am I? I am many things. I am _Lelouch Lamperouge_, student at Ashford academy. And I am Lelouch vi Britannia, a Prince of the country you so hate..."

In that second her eyes were not replaced with anger or fear. But with shock and disbelief, all her previous energy had dissipated, her hands that gripped the trigger had loosened and she had dropped it completely disregarding it. Her face was showing signs of recognition but somehow was able to clearly show that she could not believe.

"L-L-L-Lelouch...! B-but they s-said you were..."

"Dead? Well I am alive, and I wouldn't trust what those bastard Britannians say. Don't you agree?"

He had obviously struck a nerve when she could no longer look at him straight in the eye and directed all her attention to a crack on the floor. Lelouch decided that was enough questioning he needed to get rid of Clovis now. He decided that if she didn't activate the bombs he would. He came closer and was reaching for the trigger when she spoke once more.

"Of course... You don't remember me... I was only a little bit older than you. Marianne, you look so much like her... I remember, how Nunally and Euphy would fight over who would marry you..."

Lelouch looked pale, the memory of that moment lingers in his head. It was a happy memory, a simple childish fight but was a serious matter to them at the time. But for one to know of this had to have been someone close to Lelouch. The only ones who knew of that were himself, Nunally, Euphy and his mother...

"Who... **Who the hell are you!**"

His calm and collective self was no more as his more angry side had taken over, his facial expression said all. For someone to know about his personal past was something he could not allow. This person knew too much, how was it possible?

"You don't remember? I was that little girl that lived with you. I had maintained the Ganymede for Lady Marianne... Up until her death..."

Lelouch was sifting through his memories, trying to recall such a person. He remembered a single individual who fit her description. He remembered how he would challenge her to chess only to be denied in fear of losing, but would always play in the end. Then it had all clicked, he remembered all of it. His mother, a commoner who had risen only due to her strength as a knight, had taken in a little girl that had blue hair. She had told him that she was being bullied by everyone and didn't have a place to stay. She had stayed, and had become her personal engineer and mechanic but also a close family member. Lelouch recalled that she was always busy and that was the reason for him not seeing her as often to remember her by.

That little girl who had come to his home with tears in her eyes and clinging to his mother's dress was the woman standing in front of him, with the same tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to say, it was just difficult to have the right words to say. So he could only stare at her figure, recalling all that he could remember about her. She spoke in the midst of the silence while finally being able to look at Lelouch again.

"Why...? Why does the world have to be so cruel?"

"..."

'Of course, this world will always be like that. No matter what changes it will always be the same..."

"Why...? Couldn't this be a gentle and kind world? Tell me!"

"...!"

He saw something in Nia, it was there that he somehow saw Nunally and her ideals in Nia. It was strange, but that was what he felt when she spoke those words. He could see that she was distraught and confused, she only wanted what everyone wanted but it could never be given. At least, not without a price.

She had once again collapsed on her knees as she could not think anymore and her body lost its functions. All she could do was cry, cry for the things she lost but also for the fact that she was ignorant. She did not know, not know what she could do next or if she even had the will to do anything anymore. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice arms wrap around her, nor who they belonged to until she had stopped to hear a voice speak out to her.

"It's okay... For the sake of a kind and gentler world, you do not need to dirty your hands..."

Her ears could pick up a click of a button. She then realized it.

"... For I will bear it all."

Lelouch had taken the forgotten controller and had detonated the explosives. But not before he had embraced her, comforted her, and assured her. It was all she needed, she felt safe and all the pain and suffering she felt before felt just a bit lighter.

* * *

><p>In the distance, a mobile base which held Viceroy Clovis within had gone up in flames as an explosion had ripped through it like it was mere paper. Soldiers were panicking while others tried to put out the damage of the explosion and try as they may, find the royalty that had resided inside.<p>

* * *

><p>The explosion was massive but not enough to destroy everything around it but did destroy its intended target. Although, the shock wave it had caused was enough to create a small scale earthquake. One that had reached the building that had Lelouch and Nia in it.<p>

The building's foundation was already on the verge of collapsing, the earthquake had shaken the unstable building. The ceiling of the building caved in as it could not take any more damage. Large amounts of debris were following the laws of gravity and were plummeting down. Lelouch had noticed this but could not take quick enough action, his reflexes were just not quick enough to save himself. But he was quick enough to shove Nia out of the way.

"**NIA! Look out!**"

"**Lelouch!**"

He could see nothing more as mound after mound of rock and concrete had struck him down completely burying him and crushing his entire body. He could only hear a voice, a voice he could barely manage to hear, call out to him.

**"LELOUCH!"**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. A New Power, A New Will

**Author's Note:** Hey there, sorry for the long delay but now I present you a new chap! This took me soooooooo long to type out! Please enjoy, and a review would be appreciated!

"LELOUCH!"

It was all she could say as the concrete ceiling had collapsed onto them, it struck only him as he had pushed her out of harm's way only to be buried beneath it. Her body was shaken all over, it was horrifying to see a mountain that could have crushed every part of her body but that was not the source of her shock. Lelouch vi Brittania, child of one Lady Marriane who was one of the only Brittanian that had treated her well, and he was also a good friend to her during her stay at the villa; had saved her but was struck instead.

The only thing she had done was stare, stare at the spot where he had once been for what seemed like hours was only mere seconds. Instinct took over and she had immediately started to dig through the pile frantically in order to try to save the prince. Her frail arms that looked so fragile that they could shatter at the slightest moment were trying their hardest not to break, but she could barely take the burning strain of pain that would worsen as she tried to dig through the mound. Not once did she try to falter, for she knew if she slowed down she may not be able to save the man that had done more than he could imagine for her.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Don't die! Please!"

Every stone she had removed, it seemed another would take its place soon after. Almost no progress had been made and it seemed impossible that he had survived that, but she did not give up. Her arms began to bruise her hands had screamed in pain as she tried to dig, her body starting to feel the strong sense of fatigue wash over her it became even harder for her to stay awake. After many of attempts she had finally found him.

To be more precise though was that she had dug out a hand. What could only be Lelouch's, she checked to make sure that he was alive. A pulse was all she was asking for. She let her fingers touch against Lelouch's skin, hoping to find a vein and any sign of life. Checking a pulse by using a person's wrist was not the most accurate way for this, but with circumstances as they were it was the only way. As her mind became still as to not miss the sign of life, everything became still.

Nothing...

...

...

No...

Proving her previous suspicion she had found a lingering sensation within. She couldn't be absolutely sure but it was all she needed at the moment. Him being alive was all well, now she could push on knowing that there was a chance of saving the princes' life. In her mind, she could push on but sadly that wouldn't be the case.

Her small body had suddenly collapsed, the effects of her previous endeavors had finally started to settle in. The pain, fatigue, and stress had all been released; her body could not handle it all and decided to shut down. She fell onto the cold hard ground as war was being wagered on the outside, and Lelouch's hand directly in front of her. Almost taunting her, telling her that she could not save him, that he would die because of her, and that everyone she cared about would meet the same fate.

Tears that had fallen once were falling again, this time they wouldn't be of past pain but one to show that she was a powerless individual that couldn't do anything. Even though she was bestowed Geass the power of kings, she was still as useless as before. She was dead inside, dead the moment the emperor had taken her, dead the moment the invasion of Japan. She was just an individual waiting for the moment where her empty life was supposed to end. But she was shown reasons, reasons to live another day.

_People..._

_Family..._

_Friends..._

_Kindness..._

_Love...__  
><em>  
>For once in her life she didn't feel empty. She had finally been given something to live for only to have it torn from her. She had once again felt empty, but those memories had given her a small glimmer of hope. Hope that had been fulfilled when she saw Lelouch once again. Only now he was near death, all because of her...<p>

"L-L-Lelouch..."

Her voice was ridden with tears and the overflowing and clashing of emotions, it was unbearable to hear her speak like that. She was helpless, and she had thought she would never change even with the power that was granted to her. It would all be the same.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Lelouch, I'm sorry..."

What she saw next, would change everything...

Lelouch laid crumpled under the fallen debris utterly defeated and in an immense amount of pain. His entire body was exhausted before all this and did not help his current situation. Apparently he was lucky enough that all the concrete that fell onto him had not fallen onto him completely, it had buried his body but it had also created a hollow opening for his upper torso and head so all in all he was alive; barely, but still alive.

Though, he was pretty sure that he had broken a couple of bones were broken and he felt much more tired than he should be; he was probably bleeding and if he didn't get any medical attention soon he was going to die...

...

How ironic was this?

Not to mention his current state, he was going to die under a rock without anyone beside him. He would leave behind people he cared about, if he died now he'd regret everything. His whole life would have been for naught, he hadn't done anything. Nothing has changed, the world is still as cruel as it ever was, his death would have meant nothing.

If he died right now, his father...

No, "The Emperor" would have been right; his revenge and actions would have been in vain. He would never let that happen.

But he wasn't overly worried over it, actually it was in the back most part of his head. What worried him the most would be his only sister, Nunally. If he died, his beloved sister may have broke. Her only brother would be dead, leaving her alone. The mere thought had scared him, he was utterly terrified if Nunally was to learn if he'd died. Her fragile being would be broken, and she would be in sorrow.

No...

He would never allow Nunally to feel the pain, not again. Not when he already failed her before, when she had everything taken away from her.

He needed to live, more than ever now. Given his position and situation it was impossible for him to escape, but his will to live gave him hope. He was going to live through this, it wasn't only his life at stake it was everyone else's.

He looked around, trying to find a way out before his energy would give out and he along with it. He could not see much, his surroundings were veiled in darkness, not to mention that at the moment he was rendered immobile being stuck under a heavy piece of concrete.

Honestly he felt that he had broken a lot of his bones, he could feel his arms which were set in front of him. They were in measurable pain, it was hard to tell if he would be able to use them again. With that option gone he scanned his surroundings one more time. A small gleam had caught his attention, it was a single shard of a broken mirror. In it he could see his pale face, but more importantly he had seen his Geass eye glow omnisciently. An idea had passed through his mind, a plan with a slim chance of success but as things are now it would be his only option.

He possesses a power beyond human comprehension and understanding, if it could not save his life it would be worthless. His eyes bore onto the fragment, hoping that what he had planned out would succeed. If what he understood about this power was true, it should work. His life was on the line, there would be no other choice.

His voice which was laced with pain and fatigue was barely audible, even to himself. His low muttering of what could barely be seen as an order fell on into a state of silence. He no longer had the strength to bellow a few words that could save his life, it was too sad. Things would end like this, without a fight, without a will to live...

_I guess this is the end... I'm sorry Nunally, your brother can't take much more..._

His body felt cold, cold enough to be pronounced dead. If he was lucky, they wouldn't find his corpse. It would mean that Nunally would not know of his fate, she would believe he was just missing and that one day he would come back to her. Yes, it would be a lie, but he knew that it was much better than the truth; it would be a lie to keep Nunally hoping and alive. With his strength fading ever so slowly, Lelouch decided that he would have to accept it. Death was an escape for many things, he could make a list so long and punctual that the bible would have been put to shame. There were a lot of things Lelouch had thought of that made death seem "not that bad...", but it still was a scary thought.

_Goodbye everyone... Nunally... I'll be with mom soon..._

Before his eyes had completely closed, he felt something. His mind was processing what he was feeling; it was smooth and gentle, it was also warm and comforting, but it was so numb at the same time. He couldn't understand or process it long when a voice had spoken up. He could barely hear it in his state, but it seemed too recognizable and he could almost swear he heard it once before.

"L-L-Lelouch..."

It donned on him. Nia...

That voice was Nia's, he recalled everything and realized that Nia was trying to dig through the rubble. She was trying to save him, he then knew what that feeling was. She must have dug enough to find his hand, then checked for a pulse. Though, Lelouch thought it to be pointless. His death was impending, and wouldn't be long until he passed on her effort would have been in vain.

...

His mind drifted off as he recalled Nia. That girl had been through a lot, perhaps more than he has in a sense. He had known all about her back in his days as a royal prince, since his mother had decided to let her live with them. The knowledge maybe a little out-dated and a few parts may have been a bit blurry, but it was important. She was forcibly taken away from her family at a young age and forced to work for Britannia because of her knowledge and skills not to mention reputation as a genius in her field. Being Non-Britannian had gotten her scorn and hated by just about everyone else she had contact with. She would be abused, hurt, insulted and beaten at almost all times during the day and since she was a child at the time it would traumatized not to mention possibly break her. Even after all that she was also made to work for excruciating amounts of time and perform tasks that would be impossible for a child to perform, yet they made her do it. It went on like that for a while until his mother had taken action, since she too could understand what the girl had been through. During that time they had become close friends and Nunally loved her as well. She also developed a relationship with Euphemia and Cornelia, but he doesn't know the details about that. He couldn't recall much more than that but it was more than enough to recall.

She had lost so much, and had gone through so much pain it was hard to believe that she was in front of him. He recalled what she had told him before. Her parents had died without her knowing, and she had no way to stop it. She was powerless, just as he was powerless to stop her mothers death. And now he was powerless to prevent his own death? He thought about it for a moment, would she feel the same as she did before if he died?

'...'

No one should feel responsible for the death of another person, but he still felt responsible for his mothers death and Nunally's condition. She must of felt the same way.

His eyes had opened up, his thoughts pointed towards one idea which had given him strength. He stared into the isolated fragment with new found determination. His voice had still showed signs of pain and wariness but it didn't matter. He voiced the words as much as he could, as the Geass in his eye activate.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you. To find a way... TO LIVE!"

When he spoke the words seem to echo in his mind, then it pierced into his thoughts leaving him thoughtless for no more than a brief moment. As it did though his right eye seemed to feel different, almost as his left eye feels. He glanced at the fragment to confirm a suspicion.

On his right eye bore the same mark as his left but it was not entirely the same since instead of a vicious blood red colour the symbol was that of a neon green colour.

_I-Is this a new power?_

Before he could comprehend this, pain had washed over him leaving him groveling on the ground gasping at the pain that was suddenly inflicted. It felt like something was piercing into his body, rupturing his insides and allowing large amounts of blood leak out from his body. Lelouch needed to take action now, if ever or he would really die. His body was spazzing to the pain his body felt, each reaction would be worse than the one before it. Not caring of the unknown power he now wielded he activated it just like he would his other.

"Geass..."

As the pupil glowed an intense green, his bodily functions at ceased. There was no warmth in his body, the earlier movement of the body had stopped so soon. But what seemed so cold and rigid were his violet eyes, even though his body was pronounced dead and all life and stopped functions his eyes told another story. They weren't lifeless, in fact they were still full of life as the green coloured Geass was still glowing as it did moments before.

Death seemed imminent for the young prince, and as you all know all humans are prone to death at one time or another and no matter how hard one would try they would someday die. That is a rule of life, it must be obeyed. Of course Lelouch's word is also law. Thus Lelouch has done the impossible through the power of kings.

He had defied death itself...

Although it maybe better to say that he did not defy death, as to say he has found a way to preserve his life through the new-found power of this other Geass.

Nia was in awestruck and at a lost for words. Before her was Lelouch, buried under a mound of rubble but Lelouch was also in front of her standing which was not possible. But she could not deny the simple truth that was presented, but it was intriguing. She still had a grip on his hand yet he was freely standing on his own, but the Lelouch standing in front of her seemed different. It was Leloch no doubt but it just felt different, like it was him but his true self or something along those lines.

Lelouch himself seemed to be shocked about what was happening. He glanced at his hands the quickly glanced below him and saw his hands buried within ruble. He could not comprehend what was going on, he recalled using a new Geass but he was not sure what happened next. He spoke up, if only to confirm a suspicion.

"Nia... What's happening to me?"

She looked up to see a bewildered Lelouch, she could see the confusion in his eyes but she did not know how to answer or respond to him. She tore away her look from Lelouch back to the Lelouch that was buried and at the brink of death. She felt powerless when Lelouch had saved her and now she could do something, she didn't have the power to save what she held dear before now she could help someone who is still dear to her. She spoke in quivering voice, still tired from everything that happened but her will allowed her to keep pushing herself.

"I-I may be able to figure something out..."

This statement had caught his attention, a power beyond human comprehension had created a phenomenon that was impossible for anyone to understand. So how could she?

"You think that you can figure out what has happened to me? How can you do that?"

His question hurt Nia's feelings a tad bit, but she understood his reasons. How could a mere human explain this? Fortunately she has a power that is essentially not human as well.

"My Geass... It should be able to find something..."

Lelouch thought for a second, he remembered that she mentioned the fact that she to wielded the power of Geass. What was her power? Was it as powerful as his own?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, using this Geass took a high amount of concentration, she needed to clear her mind of all thoughts. When she first acquired this power she could not use it properly, but with much practice she found it much more easier to use and access. She started to channel energy through herself, she felt calm and at peace. Whenever she entered this state it allowed her to forget the world, this only one of the many reasons she liked this power. When she opened her eyes the iconic symbol appeared on her right eye, glowed with such ferocity Lelouch wasn't sure if she was the same Nia she was before. She only took a mere glimpse at Lelouch and he felt her cold glare go right through him, her eyes were so calculating it scared him. She seemed to see something within him, he could not describe what he was feeling. A mere moment was all it took before she spoke, her voice did not seem tired but it didn't feel the same it was like this was a whole other person.

"I understand now... Lelouch."

Her demeanor was still as calm and collective even though the situation was dire. She spoke in a tone that Lelouch could barely recognize, it was enchanting him somehow.

"Lelouch, I will explain this to you simply. You are in a state in which the essence of your life has left your body along with your conscience and mind. You are in laymen terms a spirit, which is a main part of human life, you could say that this is more important than the body."

He tried to take that information in, he is now a spirit? What is to be believed a mere myth or legend has been proven true as he is the living embodiment. He stared once again at his hands to see if they were in fact there, they were but for what purpose? He still has the same image of his body, in fact he was still in his school uniform. Why?

As if she had read his mind Nia spoke once again.

"The reason you still look like you is probably your mind and conscious at work. They are taking in the form of your body because they were a part of it. This is a strange Geass indeed, but I believe that this is not the power of your original Geass. Your Geass is the power of absolute obedience, so how were you able to acquire another Geass?"

How did she know all of this? She was just a clueless as him not so long ago about their situation, but in a flash she was able to comprehend and understand their problem.

_Just how...?_

"You are wondering how I know all this don't you?"

She read his mind once again, it was puzzling indeed.

"Humans are beings with unlimited potential, my Geass allows me to access that potential."

That sentence was puzzling to say the least. A potential that all humans have but cannot use, was being unlocked by something that no human could create or believe.

"Hmm... Interesting Lelouch, it seems you can do much more than become a ghost."

"Really now?"

"*Chuckle* Lelouch... It's a little bit tricky to explain to you, but let me ask you this; have you ever heard stories where ghosts can posses things? Because now I can assure you that that is a fact..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
